YuruYuri Episode 10
is the tenth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on September 6, 2011. Synopsis Yui and Kyōko are off on a school trip. Kyōko has brought several snacks and starts eating them on the coach since she overslept and missed breakfast. She then shows Yui that she had brought some climbing equipment, but Yui tells her she won’t be able to use them in Kyoto. Kyōko then shows Yui a bag that she also got and presents her with another one. However, Kyōko then becomes carsick from the bus and all the snacks she eat. After a few moments of Kyōko turning blue, the bags become pretty useful. Later they arrive at Kiyomizu Temple and Kyōko spots Chizuru, who kicks her when Kyōko comes running over. Kyōko comes over all excited about the Temple, as well as Ayano and Chitose. Kyōko is excited over the emas, with Yui suggesting writing one later. The girls then go to the Tainai-Meguri. They remove their shoes and enter. The girls are total darkness and Kyōko ends up grabbing Ayano’s butt. Ayano screams and tells her to hold on to her hips, but ends up holding something else. The finally exit the dark passage, as Ayano shouts at Kyōko for touching her. Chitose exits as well, suffering from a nosebleed. They go to the Kiyomizu stage, Kyōko wants to fly off it. She asks Yui if she could survive if she jumped off; Yui tells her it depends on her landing. Chitose then appears to take a picture, but Ayano takes off her and gets some classmates to take the picture so Chitose can join Ayano, Yui and Kyōko in the picture. They next go to a statue that is said to cure the part of the body you touch. Yui rubs the head after suffering from headaches lately, but Kyōko interprets it as Yui is dumb. Chitose rubs the nose, with Ayano suggesting her to get looked at. Ayano touches the chest, hoping that her heart will become honest. However, Kyōko thinks that she wants bigger breasts. Ayano then asks Kyōko where she is going to touch; she responds that it sounds a bit dirty as Chitose suffers a nosebleed. Eventually Kyōko rubs all over the statue. They end up under the Kiyomizu stage and realise that if one jumps, they could survive but maybe killed by being impaled on the bamboo below it. Later, they rest up and Chitose goes through the photos she took, which are all of Ayano and Kyōko. Chitose reads up about the hotel they are staying in. It is a traditional Japanese style hotel and Chitose is looking forward to sleeping next to everyone. She also tells them of a public bath there too. Kyōko looks at Ayano and tells her she won’t stare too much. Yui listens to the conversation and imagines that Chitose suffers a nosebleed from the events in the bath. Yui turns to Chitose and tells her not to die from blood loss; this confuses her. Kyōko gets all starry eyed, Yui tells her to calm down. Ayano heart races; Yui tells her to calm down. Chitose suffers a nosebleed; Yui tells her to calm down and eventually loses her cool and shouts how many times she has to tell them to calm down. They arrive at the hotel and Kyōko gets all worked up and excited. She then goes and disturbs Chizuru, who stops her with her hand. Yui comes and retrieves her, apologising to her. Yui then tells Kyōko they would be heading to the bath. The girls go the bath and immediately Kyōko starts sliding around the floor. Kyōko then starts messing with the shampoo; adding it to Yui’s hair. She then runs over to Ayano with the two containers, but she slips and ends up squirting Chitose in the face, covering her. Kyōko then starts swimming in the bath as both Ayano and Yui tell her off. She then disappears under the water and then jumps out in front of Ayano giving her a “full-frontal” which makes her turn red as tells her to cover up; meanwhile Chitose suffers a nosebleed. Later, then girls relax in their room as Kyōko has finally calmed down. They suggest going to the gift shop and leave Kyōko, but she decides to tag along since she was awake and heard everything. Down in the gift shop, Kyōko wonders what to buy for a souvenir for herself. Chitose then whispers into Ayano’s ear and suggest for her to buy the same thing as Kyōko, to strength their relationship between them. Kyōko buys a wooden sword and Ayano follows suit. However, Yui points out that she had bought gifts for Chinatsu and Akari, she asks Kyōko what is she giving them; Kyōko decides on the wooden sword, shocking Ayano. Yui then wonders on how she will give the one wooden sword to two people. Kyōko tells her she would split it in half and that they would be happy. Later, they have dinner. Kyōko enjoys the taro that she asks Ayano for hers in a trade. Ayano trades it for a daikon, which Kyōko feeds it to her; face bright red. A classmate tells Chitose that she has red miso soup. Ayano wants to return the favour, but Kyōko takes it before Ayano can feed it to her, making her disappointed. Kyōko then runs over to Chizuru for her Taro, but gets a punch instead. Later, Kyōko gets the leftover rice and fills up Ayano’s and Chitose’s bowl to double the amount. Yui’ bowl to quadruple the amount and Kyōko’s bowl to almost double the amount of Yui’s. Later, Kyōko feels sick after eat so much. Yui offers her stomach medicine; Kyōko wants mouth to mouth leading Yui to tell her to suffer by herself moments before Kyōko throws up. Back in the hotel room, the girls relax on their futons. Chitose suggest on having a pillow fight. Kyōko comes up with the rules that if you suffer a nosebleed, you are out. Ayano complains that Kyōko would do something lewd to make Chitose have a nosebleed. However, the current situation causes Chitose to have one before the pillow fight has even started. They countdown to begin the fight and just before it starts, Kyōko shouts for Ayano to kiss her. They then look at Chitose, who hasn’t suffered a nosebleed, however she is now bleeding from her eyes. Ayano comes up with a rule, to talk like a girl. This isn’t difficult for Kyōko, but is challenging for Yui. They begin the fight with both Ayano and Kyōko throwing pillows at a rapid pace. Ayano hits Kyōko in the stomach. Kyōko tries to counterattack but ends up hitting Chitose, the same happens with Yui, creating a two combo. Kyōko spins to attack Ayano, but ends up knocking out Yui. They continue their rapid fire of pillows. It ends in a draw, with Chitose being knocked out by a stray pillow. They are both sweaty and suggest they get another bath. Chitose comes around and hears the conversation; has a yuri delusion and Ayano and Kyōko end up being sprayed in a shower of blood by Chitose. Later, they enjoy another bath along with Chizuru. They look up to the stars as Kyōko wishes that the good times would last forever, the wish she had written on the ema. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes